Cinnamon Hot Chocolate
by Lily Vendrem
Summary: Vexen's tired of working all the time, and Zexion thinks that he needs a break. This wasn't the break he had in mind though. VexenXZexion if you look. for Rosalyn the nobody on Gaia.


**I never really got around to doing a note when I posted this, so I figure I'll do it now.**

**The idea came from my math book. Don't ask how, or why, because I don't know. I'm very happy with this story, and I wish there were more of this pairing. Sadly, there isn't. But that's okay, because I will be writing more. I WILL BE THE VEXEN/ZEXION PARING QUEEN! Er.. Yeah. So enjoy.**

**P.S. I own nothing, cept the story.**

----

Another hard day of work, and all Vexen wanted was to lay down somewhere and sleep the rest of his non-existant life away. He wanted his heart, but really, it wasn't like they could die from old age in this state, did he have to work all the time? And not even on the things he liked, it was always something to do with the heartless, or trying to recreate a heart.

The others got breaks from work all the time, sitting in the commons playing cards or even playing pranks (which he was subjected to more often than not), while he was holed up in this place, doing nothing but work constantly. Rarely ever was there anyone to help him with his research, but did the Superior care? Of course not, all he cared about was his Kingdom Hearts.

The Chilly Academic carefully put down the tray of vials he had been carrying and sat down on the table top. Leaning forward, he rested his elbows on his knees, face in his palms. It was quiet tonight which probably meant Axel, Demyx, and Roxas were probably off on missions. Either that, or they were having sex. Another thing he didn't have time for. The blonde sighed. While he was lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the door to his lab open, and so was startled when a hand was placed lightly on his shoulder.

"Vexen," a quiet voice broke through his thoughts, making him look up at his colleague. There stood what one would consider to be one of his two best friends, Zexion, currently carrying a steaming mug in his hands. Upon looking up, the mug was offered to him, and he took it gratefully. Sure his element was ice, but who in their right mind would say no to a cup of cinnamon hot chocolate? He lightly blew on the surface before taking a sip as Zexion sat down on a nearby stool.

"You should be sleeping, Vexen."

"I'm aware, but the Superior wants the research results for my latest expirement by the end of the week." Vexen pointedly ignored the unasked questions that were being directed at him via Zexion's eye by looking at his drink, taking in his ragged appearance through the brown surface of the swirling liquid. He sighed, looking back up at his friend. "There's nothing I can do Zexion, you know that. We have to finish Kingdom Hearts and become whole again. Do you want to stay like this forever?"

"You know I don't. But I haven't seen you eat in a week, or sleep for that matter. I'm.. for lack of a better word, concerned." Zexion caught his gaze and held it. "Go to bed, Vexen. Unless you want your wrinkles to be even more pronounced than they already are." He couldn't help but smirk slightly as he said the last sentence. Vexen scowled at him, but sighed after a moment. Zexion knew as well as he did that they didn't have emotions, so to be admiting that he was feeling SOMETHING, he had something on his mind. What? He had no clue. But he'd be damned if he just let the younger male get away with hiding something from him.

"What's the matter Zexion?" His question startled the blue-haired teen, he knew. He was looking pretty guilty, knowing he'd been caught, but not willing to verbally recognize the fact.

"Nothing." The teen stood up and picked up the forgotten tray of vials, all traces of anything wiped from his features. "Go to bed, Vexen. I can handle the rest of this, you need rest." To emphasize, he pointed to the far door. Vexen watched as he walked over to the expirements and sighed. Instead of leaving, he set down his unfinished drink and trailed behind his friend. He knew Zexion knew he was following behind him, despite his not making a sound, and after a few minutes the schemer sighed and set down the test tube he had been applying chemicals to.

Vexen merely smiled innocently when Zexion looked over his shoulder at him before stepping into his personal space and wrapping his arms around the younger male's waist, resting his head on his shoulder. "Perhaps we could leave this alone for a little while? I'm sure there's something we both would rather be doing?" Zexion's visible eye widened, and he blushed.

"This needs to be finished.. You said so your self.." He muttered, looking away from Vexen. Soft kisses were being placed along his neck and shoulder, and the blue haired male knew he was losing his mental fight to resist the things being offered to him.

"I'm sure the Superior won't notice that it's not finished if we mention something about Kingdom Hearts to him..," Vexen purred as he nipped Zexion's ear. The latter shivered before turning around in Vexen's arms, prepared to fight tooth and nail to convince the other male that he was in no shape for any kinds of activities besides sleeping, when a mouth found its way to his own, wordlessly insisting that he had enough energy to fool around. Mentally sighing, Zexion pulled away enough to look at his friend. ".. Fine.." And that was all that needed to be said. Vexen opened a portal to his room, pulling Zexion in after him.

Today wasn't so bad after all.

----

**Yeah.. Hope you enjoyed. :) Don't forget to tell me what you thought of it, good or bad.**


End file.
